Sixth Year
by sraha
Summary: Does Sirius actually hate Remus? Will they make up? Will the mauraders get back to their old hijinx? (( PG13 now, might be R later on...)) P SB.RL - JP.LE


Sixth-year  
  
---------  
  
By: Sarah Elecko  
  
Pairings: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans  
  
Rating: pg13 - nc17  
  
Warning: yes. If you don't like slash, and feel like flaming, go ahead. It won't be acknowledged. Fan fiction is all about how the fan perceives it. And this is just how I perceive it. I'm not forcing you to like it. But, eh. I'd like you to. I'm not all that talented with writing, so if you see any mistakes/flaws/mess-ups, could you just correct them in your mind or something? Yes. I am that lazy. Hum. Yes. The parts between the hyphens are Sirius. Mmhm. I love letting the characters have their own say... in real terms. Characters belong to JKR. Some thanks to Warner Brothers for all their hard work making the movies, and giving us a glimpse of the world that pretty much all of us, wish we were in. But yes, more thanks to JKR for creating it.   
  
  
  
---  
  
Hm. Sixth year, not the worst one. I was a tall boy. Yes, very tall. Well, not very tall. But tall enough to show one who was boss. I seriously laughed in the face of everyone. I was handsome, and loved to think highly of my very handsome self. I was also a cocky one, and cheeky. I disregarded a lot of the rules, but everything always turned out for the best. I still can remember those days, so vividly. It was one of the many greatest years of my life, but this one just... glowed? Yes. Glowed is the word I'm looking for. I didn't have a care in the world, well.... yes. I did. But not all that many.  
  
---  
  
Remus shrugged from his four-posted bed, as Sirius cast Rictusempra on James. It just wasn't funny after the twentieth time, though James lay on the floor, laughing hysterically, all caught up in his robes, which he was buried in.   
  
"Just let him go." Remus said, leaning onto his bed on his elbows, with his legs hung over the end board. "You know it's not funny." he mumbled, throwing his arms up above him, leaning back onto the bed. Sirius laughed, rather airily, with a few strands of black hair that didn't make it when he pulled back his hair, falling into his eyes, he smiled as he flicked his neck to clear his line of sight, so he could see his friend Remus on the bed.   
  
"How do you know it's not funny to me?" He asked, with a rather bitter expression on his face. Sirius continued with the fake laughter, "Now, how do you come about that?" Sirius snorted to Remus, reversing the spell off of James. Remus looked to Sirius, annoyed, then to the now wailing James, with his shirt and robes crumpled over his stomach, just lying there.   
  
"Well, if it was so funny, why'd you stop the charm?" He asked, picking up a book off his night table, and lankily hoisted it over his head about to read. James moaned and got to a seated position.   
  
"Peter looked uncomfortable." He nodded, looking over to Peter. Pete's head jolted up, and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it was funny!" he nodded again, and looked over to James, "Wait... no." he shook his head, then looked back to the glaring Sirius, "I was uncomfortable." He said, with a slight gasp, looking quickly back to his book.  
  
---  
  
Yes, yes. Those were the days, heh. I remember that like it was yesterday... so clear. Remus started to scare James and I a little, with his prefect status and all. He went a little more serious, and a little more unforgiving... But he soon forgot about it all and we were all back doing the usual things again. Pete, on the other hand, was a pushover... at least for James and I.... I felt bad for him. He was a really small kid, you know. Eh. Dragging him along wasn't the worst thing in the world I suppose.   
  
---  
  
"Okay... are you ready?" James asked, as Remus opened the door to the prefect bathroom.  
  
"We're supposed to be ready?" Peter asked, from behind the statue of Helga Hufflepuff.  
  
"Stop being a loony, worm tail." Sirius snorted, and hit Peter on the shoulder playfully. "Of course we're supposed to be ready, if we're to hear the password." Peter laughed nervously, rubbing his shoulder, and nodded to agree. He'd never defy Sirius or James.   
  
Remus looked around from the bathroom entrance, and slipped into the door, after mumbling the short password, his long robe trailed behind him, and the door started to close slowly.  
  
"Did you hear that?" James asked, looking to Peter. "Did you hear the password?" Peter shook his head, disappointed, gripping onto the stone statue with two hands. James hit the statue of Salazar Slytherin, which he was behind, with his fist. He looked over to the Godric statue, looking for Sirius.  
  
"Sirius?" Peter asked quietly, looking around the statues for Sirius as James pointed over to the door, excitedly. "Sirius! Perfect!" He said, bringing his fists down to his stomach, overjoyed, as Sirius ran through the almost closed doorway.   
  
---  
  
Eh... This wasn't the most exciting part, I hoped it was a girl... why wasn't it a girl?  
  
---  
  
Sirius looked around, as he entered the large room. It was much nicer than the boy's lavatories. It was tiled with white polished stone floor, and the walls were curtained, and made of a grey polished stone as well. Sirius walked around to the square stalls, which were made of a heavy pressed and finished wood, knocking on it, he flinched. Bad idea. 'What if someone was in there!' he thought to himself, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand. He took cover behind the end of the stalls, but before long, he couldn't hear any sign of person coming out, so he looked around the corner, and walked back into the isle. At the end of the isles, was a long line of mirrors, nice and self-cleaning. He grinned, seeing his face in the reflection at the other end of the walkway, and then gasped again. 'Another bad move there.' he nodded to himself, ducking into a stall. He crouched onto the seat of the toilet, and looked over the stall wall. Nope. No one. He grinned, coming back down. He then walked up to the alley of mirrors, and fixed his hair. Getting in here was a synch. Why hasn't anyone else ever done it before? He laughed, flicking a few strands of hair out of his eyes, and smiling to his reflection. He then heard a few approaching footsteps, as he started to tie his hair back, with a small rubber band. He put a hand over his mouth, and ran back to the stalls. "Can't get caught, can't get caught." He mumbled, jumping onto the toilet seat, as the person knocked on the stall doors, one by one. Not checking for any intruders, just seeing which were occupied. Sirius clenched his fists, as the person knocked on his door, swinging it open just a little. Sirius gasped.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Asked Remus coolly, tilting his head.  
  
"Nothing!" Sirius mumbled, "Just... standing on this toilet seat here." He nodded, hopping off onto the ground. The heels of his shoes clicked as they hit the stone flooring.   
  
"Ah." Remus nodded, and leaned against the stall doorway, "Now... Really, what're you doing here?" he asked, looking towards his friend sternly.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to see what it's like." He nodded, and crossed his arms.  
  
"Get out Sirius, or I'll have to report you..." Remus added,   
  
---  
  
Yep.... So here I am, about to be reported. James and Peter were disappointed. But at least I caught the password... and yes; Remus is still being an ARSE to me. I hate Remus... Uh. Not really.  
  
---  
  
"You stupid arse!" Sirius shouted to Remus as he changed his shirt. "I thought I was your friend! Friends don't report friends, Remus." He shook his head, flailing his hair. "You even said, you wouldn't! I thought it'd be cool having a best friend as a prefect." Sirius complained, as Remus shook his hair, just coming out of the shower, flinging beads of water around the dormitory room. He hoisted his towel to his bellybutton and glanced to Sirius,   
  
"Yeah, sure." He nodded. Flicking his hair back. Sirius sighed more frustrated at first, then calmly, looking over to Remus, he didn't really care all that much for his preference before, but after seeing Remus like that, more than once. No one could help but be a little curious. Remus, as everyone knew... was a little curvy in more ways than one. He liked males, that was true. He had a healthy number of boyfriends as well...  
  
---  
  
NO! Remus almost naked didn't throw me off. Why are you telling the story like this? You BASTARD! You said you were going to tell the truth in this book....  
  
---  
  
...But no, that didn't throw Sirius off the subject one bit...  
  
---  
  
Thank you.  
  
---  
  
Remus turned around, "I'm still reporting you." He said, looking rather angry. "You keep on breaking the rules! I mean, I break the rules, but not as much as you! Every day you're doing something to get yourself in trouble, and who's right beside you not reporting to the headmaster? Me! Remus J. Lupin! The Gryffindor House Male Prefect." He coughed, and went back to fixing his hair.   
  
Sirius just looked to Remus, surely, that wasn't his best friend... the one guy that he could trust the most next to James, just mouthing off to him. No one mouths off to Sirius Black without getting Payback.  
  
Sirius looked to Remus, who was now getting dressed, and stormed off into the common room.  
  
Remus walked down the stairs, to find Sirius in the common room sitting with James and Peter. James sitting around in leisure attire, a large sweatshirt and a pair of worn jeans. And peter still in his robes, for some reason. It was the weekend. Sirius looked like he was having more of a time whining about Remus then just talking to his friends about his day. Remus coughed as he came down the stairs,   
  
---  
  
END PART 1  
  
"Who's that?" Sirius asked, without looking behind his chair. James looked up for a moment from his book,  
  
"Remus." He answered, looking back down. Peter then looked up from his own book, and nodded at Remus. But he just stood at the bottom of the stairs, leaned against the railing, in a pair of knee torn jeans, and a red shirt that hung off his slim shoulders.  
  
"What does he want?" Sirius snorted, to James. He sighed, really. This was no behaviour for a 16 year old, with another boy, at that.  
  
=--  
  
Of course it was! Everyone had little disagreements, and Remus and I just had our select few then... that's all. I don't know how you come up with our outfits though... Wait... what am I wearing? I want to be handsome. Not for Remus, of course.  
  
---  
  
Sirius smoothed out his long black t-shirt, and lined it up with his jeans, while waiting for James to ask Remus, politely  
  
"Remus, what do you want? Sirius would like to know." He asked Remus, a little exasperated.  
  
"I don't want anything from you, James." He said, fair and bluntly, crossing his arms against his chest.  
  
"Whom do you want something from?" He asked, to Remus who was still standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Sirius." He answered James, "Sirius. Yep." He affirmed himself, and walked up a few stairs. "It has to do with the report," He added, as he walked back into the dorm. Sirius looked up,   
  
"I wonder if he reconsidered...." He mumbled to Peter, as Peter was answering, Sirius stood up and walked over to the stairs, "If I'm not back in 15 minutes, consider Remus dead, and I running away." He nodded, and hauled himself up all the stairs. As he made his was to the dorm...  
  
---  
  
Yeah, this is what I didn't want you to write about, yanno. I don't think Remus would like it all that much either. It was embarassing... and you know that he's straight again? Ahem. Well, on the random occaision.... er.. Well, anyways. He's not going to like this one bit.  
  
---  
  
Sirius creaked open the door, expecting something to pop out onto him, he sighed as he saw Remus sitting on the other side of the room on his four-post bed. Even though Sirius sat in this room for the better of the last 6 years, he felt strangely uncomfortable. Remus just had a strange feel to him today. He shrugged, and sat onto the bed beside Remus'  
  
"Hey Rem." He said, in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry about today." He nodded, looking up to his friend, who was now seeming to be reading.   
  
"It's fine Sirius, I mean... You were just curious is all," He said, with a smirk, as he flipped another page in his book.   
  
"Yes.... curious." He nodded, though he laughed in his head, ' what he doesn't know is that I had a plan to back-up the sewers...' he smiled, and watched Remus read for a moment, laying on his be with his feet kicked up in the air, flipping the pages contently.  
  
"Well, I'll let you off the hook..." He started, as Sirius stood up in excitement.  
  
"This is perfect! Thank you so much Lupin! You're a life saver!" he said standing up, clenching his fists.  
  
"Tsk, tsk...." He clicked, putting his book down. He wanted to do this as gracefully as possible. He stood up to Sirius and looked up to him in the eyes. "You must've thought there was a catch," He said, blinking.  
  
"Oh. Yes. Yes. What's the catch, Moony old boy?" He smiled, looking towards Remus, blankly.  
  
"Oh, come now Sirius, I've always thought of you as the bright one." he added, bringing a finger up to his jaw line, tracing it down to his chin. Sirius froze up and looked him straight in his flat pale yellow colored eyes,  
  
"Come on." He whined, "I'm not into this stuff." He shook his head, "Absolutely not." Remus pouted. He never got his own way. Since they was always either going by James' or Sirius' books. Now, he was resorting to blackmail, and that didn't even work for him.  
  
"If you don't want to be reported, let me just kiss you." He nodded, crossing his arms on his chest, once again.  
  
"Erg. As long as it isn't European." Sirius retorted, and closed his eyes, as he felt Remus' arms lean into his chest. 'This isn't all that bad.' he thought, innocently before Remus touched his lips with his fingers. Sirius' lips lightly opened on instinct, if something is right in front of your mouth, take the chance to kiss it. Remus smiled, as he reached for Sirius' shoulders As Remus wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling himself up to his mouth. Sirius kept his eyes closed, maybe if he was lucky, he could pretend Remus was a girl. Sirius flinched as Remus' lips suddenly hit his own, he smiled as he kissed Sirius' lips daintily. As Sirius opened his eyes, very hesitant, Remus slid his own head to his chest. Sirius quickly bit his lip and promptly shook him off, pushing him back.  
  
---  
  
How did you know what I was thinking? NOT THAT I WAS THINKING THAT OF COURSE! Err. Yes.... hum.   
  
---  
  
"Gods Remus!" Sirius whispered loudly, taking Remus by the shoulders. "You're awful." He shook his head, though he thought much different. "What happened to the prefect image you had just a mere 10 minutes ago?"   
  
He looked to Sirius, concerned for himself. "I don't know." He shrugged, as Sirius walked out into the common room. He looked more confused than angry, sitting down onto a red couch next to James.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Asked James, not looking up from his book.   
  
"I'm not sure," Sirius shrugged, as his face flushed, looking at James' book.  
  
"How can you not be sure?" James asked again, "It's either you got off, or you didn't." James said, as he flipped a few pages in his book, looking up to his friend  
  
"I didn't get off.... Though I think Remus is right now." He said quickly, before standing up about to leave the common room for the outer hallways. James looked unaffected, as Sirius walked to the door, then looked up in his direction.  
  
"You didn't." He said, about to stand up, making Peter look over to the two.  
  
"Didn't what?" Peter asked excitedly. "Tell me!" he nodded.  
  
"There was a price," He nodded, walking to the door quietly, only the soles of his black shoes hitting the ground were heard "I suppose I had to pay it. I don't know." He shrugged, opening the door and walking down the corridor, to the door of the library.  
  
---  
  
Now, ACTUALLY.... I went to the great hall... I was so hungry. -_-''  
  
---  
  
Remus sighed, laying back onto his bed. Yes that was a bad idea, and yes, he made a fool of himself. But he couldn't help those impulses. I mean, everyone lusted after Sirius. Just look at him.  
  
---  
  
Oh yes. :D I was the beautiful one.  
  
---  
  
His long black hair, his physique , his stance, his…. Features. All Remus knew is that he couldn't be away from Sirius for much longer. He just lay on his bed though. He didn't bother running after him as he stormed out. It'd embarrass him. 'Imagine what James is going to say about this…. Peter… Wow.' Remus thought to himself, as he lay his head onto his arms. He had made an oath when he first realized that he liked the same sex, to never flirt with his best friends, James, Peter, and Sirius. Sure, Remus had a few slip-ups once in awhile, but recently, he'd been slipping a little more than usual. His absent minded body usually bumped, rubbed against, and hit Sirius, sure. But recently his hands haven't been so absent, and he hasn't been so minded.  
  
  
  
---  
  
END PART 2 


End file.
